Welcome Home
by unofficialfansie
Summary: The outbreak of WWI leaves no one untouched, not even Jack and his family. (Oneshot)


**A/N:**

 **Yo, my dudes! 'Tis I! I know when I wrote that note about taking a break from fanfiction for a little while it sounded like I was going to be gone for months instead of weeks, and I thought I was, but it turns out I just needed a little break and some inspiration. So, while I was away I decided to reread some of my favorite stories, and I stumbled across a story by the amazing author SomedayonBroadway that had a really interesting format. So here you see my attempts to recreate that based on the song _Welcome Home_ in the musical _Bandstand._ (If you haven't listened to it go do that, it's amazing. Also Corey Cott's in it, so there's that.) I hope you enjoy, this takes place after World War I, Michael and Ethel are Jack and Katherine's kids, and everything else is pretty self-explanatory. TW for death** **. This is also seperate from my other stories. And I don't own any of the song lyrics or characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

Katherine had warned Jack. 36 was much to old to be serving in the military, he had a good job and a family to support. But Jack hadn't listened. He had walked down to the nearest recruiting station and signed himself up. Never mind that the government hadn't exactly been good to him before. He would be honored to help protect it.

 _He learned to survive means you never trust, once you've seen the worst in men then how do you adjust?_

She knew coming back he would be different, she just hadn't expected him to be quite so distant. Even with their children and close friends Jack seemed wary, which was saying something considering he wasn't exactly the most trusting person to begin with.

 _He cracks a joke, claims to be alright, drinks a fifth of Vodka in his kitchen every night._

Poor, poor Davey. He had declared himself a consciencious objector, refusing to take a side in the brutal conflict that could only end in tragedy. Now, his neighbors refused to look him in the eye or shake his hand, and stores in his neighborhood refused to serve him. And so he drank the pain of being a bitter disappointment away, refusing help even from his wife or daughter.

 _Welcome home, my boys. Welcome home, my sons. Welcome home, my husband. Welcome home, my love. Welcome home._

They didn't know exactly who had made it back. Jack had lost contact with almost all of his boys except for Crutchie, Davey and Race. Romeo, Specs, Albert, Mush, JoJo and all the others were lost to him, living in other places with other people who could never care for them like Jack had, no matter how hard they tried.

 _He could never get back the life he had, faced with raising kids who did not recognize their dad._

15 year old Michael was a boy poised on the brink of being a man, and a year of caring for his mother and sister alone had made him almost forget he ever had or needed a father, especially not one who could barely stand to touch him. 12 year old Ethel was nearly grown too, but still retained that childlike innocence that made her wonder how the man standing in front of her could possibly be the same father she remembered.

 _He does his best, trying to pretend what he doesn't talk about won't matter in the end._

Katherine and Crutchie had both offered help to Jack, but he had shrugged them off and claimed he was fine. They knew better.

 _He made it home but thinks it wasn't fair how he made it out but left his buddy there._

Race never wanted to go to war, but as an unmarried man with no family he was the perfect candidate to be drafted. At least he and Jack were in the same division and could keep each other safe.

 _He doesn't sleep because the nightmares come._

It was late at night, all was dark and quiet. Jack and Race were standing in the thick mud outside their living quarters, trying to forget the cold and damp by telling stories, just like old times. Suddenly, a bullet tore through the air. Race was dead before he hit the ground.

 _And I stand here helpless, my arms extended knowing full well, darling, your war's not ended. Welcome home, my boys. Welcome home, my sons. Welcome home, my husband. Welcome home, my love. Welcome home._

 **A/N:** **Sorry to all to all you Race fans, I had to do it! (I'm posting a fic in the next couple days about Race, so I hope that makes up for it.) Please review, and let me know if you have any suggestions, requests, etc. See ya!**


End file.
